First Camp Half-Blood Halloween
by percabeth07
Summary: Happy Halloween! Percy is determined to make this a great FIRST Halloween at Camp Half-Blood. One-Shot.


**(Percy's POV)**

YES!

It's Halloween and this year I'm going to Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth for it. She tried to convince me not to go but I wouldn't listen. I mean why wouldn't I go?

*Later*

I woke up in the infirmary. I fainted after I heard that CHB doesn't celebrate Halloween that much. They get candy corn for dinner but that's it. I Perseus Jackson intend to change that.

In my bag I had a LOT of Halloween decorations. I mean I brought an extra bag just for the occasion. But Annabeth wasn't happy when she ask me to meet her on the beach and I turned her down to set up.

Oh well.

I started with my cabin. I put fake cobwebs, pumpkins don't ask how I brought those, a blow up ghost again don't ask, and fake blood everywhere. People stopped and stared.

I did the same to Zeus's Hera's Demeter's Apollo's Artemis's Dioynus's Hermes's, Hepetitus's, Hecate's, Nike's, Hebe's, Hypnos's, Janus's, ect cabins. **(I forget the rest)**

For Ares's I put extra blood. On Athena's I took out the cobwebs and replaced it with two big owls that look like they are watching you. Hades's cabin didn't need any decorations except for cobwebs, it was scary enough.

If I put anything except cute pumpkins on the Aphrodite cabin I would not be alive. You could find me with heels stuck in my throat. Also to let you know I had to go the store 7 times. I got attacked 4 of those times.

When the demigods saw their cabins they were in awe. I'm pretty sure I did a good job. Now for the hard part. Activites.

There is still *checks watch* 8 hours before 8:00. That's when I will start the trick-or-treating. Then I ran to the dinning pavilion where lunch would be served.

I went straight to my table not noticing the looks I was getting. When I did look I saw mad looks, happy looks, and awe filled looks. "Uhhh… Hi?" I said but it came out as a question.

I summoned blue 'blood' A.K.A. my mom's punch. To eat I had pasta that looked like brains. That was one of the only times I dyed anything other than blue. I colored I pink instead if you couldn't have told.

Quickly, I ate and left early to plan more activites. Starting with archery. Yes I know I suck at archery but that doesn't mean I can't plan something fun for it. So I replaced the targets with pumpkins that I picked up from my 'extra' decoration pile. Mind you but these pumpkins were 5ft tall and 5 wide. I used water to carry it.

Next was the sword arena. This one was tricky. And lunch was over. Some of the Demeter kids were already there. So I did what came naturlly. Grabbed a green fog machine and make it spray green fog.

Now it looked like a green fog land so you couldn't tell who was 10ft in front of you, which added an extra challenge. Percy you did it again.

You know Halloween really brings the little kid out of me. It's 4 hours till 8:00 so I decided to IM Annabeth to meet me on the beach. I decorated the beach to make it look abonded.

I was waiting for Annabeth. I had a picnic basket full of candy for us. "Oh now you want to meet me." Said the voice that belongs to the one and only Annabeth Chase.

I ran up to her and gave her a long deep kiss. "I'm sorry but I was trying to help Camp Half-Blood have a good Halloween." I mumered against her lips.

She sighed. "You are forgiven Seaweed Brain." Then Annabeth pulled me into another kiss. Just when I was about to deepen the kiss we enterupted.

"Percy I was wondering… Oh was I entrupting something?" Asked as embraced Grover. Annabeth and I both blushed cherry red. "No. What do you want G-man?" I said as I got over my embracement.

"Um I was wondering if you were the one that put cobwebs," At the mention of cobwebs Annabeth shivered. "On the trees in the forest because Jupiter liked the touch." I was surprised because I didn't.

"No actually. I guess I got more people into the Halloween spirit." I said grinning like an idoit. And according to Annabeth that was appropeit.

8:00

It was time for Trick-or-Treat brought to you by… ME! No costumes needed. So I set up stands at the front of cabins filled with candy.

I was 99% sure that everyone would love this. I mean who doesn't like trick-or-treating? I got out the megaphone that I made the Stolls steal for Coach Hedge.

"Listen up! It is time for the campers to go around and grab up to 3 handfuls of candy from each of the stands!"

Everyone started getting in groups with their friends as Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Nico went together.

It was a lot of fun. And everyone had a good time I hope. I had a filled bag of candy for me and Annabeth to share.

When everyone went to their respected cabins, besides Annabeth, they thanked me for setting this up. So here I am eating candy with Annabeth and feeding her some.

The Chiron comes in. "Percy what you did this year was a lot of fun for all the campers. I was wondering if you wanted to set up next year's Halloween?"

I grinned my biggest grin. "I would love to as long as I don't have help my mom next year with my mom at home."

Just as I said that I got an IM from mom. "PERCY! I NEED YOU HELP! TOO MANY TRICK-OR…" Then she was attacked. Then the connection was cut off. "I think next year I might need to help mom. Everyone goes CRAZY for her blue cookies she gives out." I said chuckling.

**Happy Halloween! I really think that Halloween would bring out the little kid in Percy. Also in the reviews tell me what you're being! I'm being Annabeth. Have a happy Halloween! :)**

**FLAME ON!**


End file.
